At the last moment
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Cada passo dado na direção do altar, lhe demarcava a sentença de morte. Sua vida estaria acabada com apenas uma palavra. - HaoxAnna.


**At the last moment.**

_Surpresa._

Ninguém jamais imaginou, com tanta convicção, que este dia realmente chegaria.

E tão cedo.

_Silêncio._

Não haviam palavras para descrever o quão bela ela estava naquele vestido branco com poucos detalhes e luvas que lhe seguiam até os cotovelos. O véu lhe cobria uma parte do rosto.

_Tristeza._

Ninguém conseguia imaginar a dor que ela sentia a cada passo dado na direção do altar. Na direção de seu noivo.

_Falsidade._

Forçou um sorriso para ele ao ver que sua felicidade era tão verdadeira.

_Decepção._

Enquanto escutava o padre proferir aquelas palavras, tinha certeza de que sua vida estava acabando. Mas jamais poderia ficar com _ele._

Não com _ele._

"Se tem alguém que é contra a união desses dois, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre." O padre disse.

_Silêncio._

Ninguém ousou a dizer uma só palavra e ela sabia que ninguém diria. Todos eram a favor da união de Yoh Asakura com Anna Kyoyama. Ela mesma não era?

_Arrependimento._

Sempre havia dito para os quatro cantos do mundo o quanto amava Yoh, mas as coisas mudam, não é mesmo? Mudam como as estações do ano.

_Culpa._

Poderia ela casar-se com aquele garoto e ver o quão feliz ele era sem nem ao menos desejar o seu amado?

Não.

_Desejo._

Ainda que se sentisse mal por isso, desejava que seu amado estivesse ali. Mas ele não viria, ela sabia. Não viria depois que ela o havia mandado embora daquele jeito.

_Esperança._

Mesmo assim, havia algo dentro de si que acreditava naquele retorno. Algo lhe dizia que ele viria para busca-la e livra-la da infelicidade de cometer um erro.

Não.

Isso tudo era um sonho.

_Orgulho._

Ela jamais se permitiria continuar com aquilo. Era melhor que estivessem distantes e cada um tocasse sua vida ao seu modo.

"Se não tem ninguém que se opõe a esta união, pelo poder que me foi concebido..."

_Angústia._

Quando ele terminasse de proferir aquela frase, toda sua esperança iria desmoronar.

"Eu tenho." Uma voz foi ouvida na porta.

_Espanto._

Olhos confusos e arregalados tentaram compreender a interrupção do sujeito que estava na porta da igreja.

"Eu amo a Anna e sei que ela me ama também." O rapaz disse, caminhando na direção dos noivos. Vestia seu típico manto. Sua típica roupa.

_Felicidade._

Apesar de ser conhecida como a Rainha do Gelo, não conseguiu conter o singelo sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios. Estava feliz por ele ter aparecido.

"Vamos embora, Anna?" Hao perguntou, estendendo uma das mãos para a noiva.

_Surpresa._

Ninguém ousou a mover um músculo sequer quando ela segurou a mão dele. Mesmo o noivo parecia não conseguir se mover.

_Revelações._

"Você o ama mesmo, Anna?" A pergunta não soou fria ou seca. Soou apenas tranqüila e normal. Como sempre. Aquele era seu Yoh.

Não.

Ele não era mais _seu_ Yoh.

"Amo." Ela limitou-se a responder e não olhou para trás.

_Sinceridade._

"Então eu espero que sejam felizes." Yoh disse, com um largo sorriso, escondendo a tristeza que o cercava agora.

"Nós também esperamos isso para você, Yoh." Anna respondeu.

"Apesar de tudo o que houve, espero que seja feliz, irmãozinho." Hao disse, e virou-se para sair da igreja com Anna.

_Despedida._

"Espero vê-los em breve." Yoh disse, mantendo o sorriso. Não arrancando mais do que silêncio das pessoas que assistiam o casório fracassado.

"Adeus, Yoh." Anna disse, caminhando dali com Hao.

_Tristeza._

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto do garoto abandonado no altar, mas ele não deixou de sorrir, sabendo que ela estava feliz.

_Incerteza._

"Será que essa foi a melhor opção?" Anna perguntou.

"Se você me ama, a resposta é sim." Hao respondeu.

_Amor._

Ela sorriu para ele e segurou-lhe a mão com firmeza.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse.

"Eu te amo também, Anna." Hao respondeu.

_Fim._

Os dois caminharam dali para um lugar distante e jamais ouviu-se falar do Shaman King e de sua Primeira Dama novamente.

**Notas da Autora:**

Eram exatamente 6:38 AM quando eu entrei no chuveiro. Eu tive essa idéia e não quis perdê-la.

As 6:48 AM, eu estava aqui escrevendo e me atrasando para trabalhar com o papai.

Só deu tempo se finalizar a fic agora. Acho que teria sido diferente, se eu tivesse escrito tudo pela manhã.

Essa fic também faz parte do desafio e o tema da vez era _Casamento._

Acho que isso ficou bem claro. Não me matem pelo que eu fiz com o Yoh, mas a fic é HaoxAnna xD

Aliás, aproveito a oportunidade pra fazer merchandising.

Comecei a escrever um Crossover de Shaman King x Inuyasha, onde nossos queridos shamans se vêem em uma terra misteriosa e cercada por Youkais. Se chama **Heroes of Glory** e está postada na parte de Inu. Mas podem ver pelo meu perfil.

Também voltei a escrever a **Light in Darkness** que é um UA de HaoxAnna. Btw, sem mais propagandas.

Deixem **reviews** porque não custa nada e faz um(a) escritor(a) feliz.

Anw

See ya soon!


End file.
